Sonic Speed Force
by SonicPrime972
Summary: After detecting an anomaly in the city, Sonic and his team run into a man in scarlet clad that can run as fast as lightning, calling himself the Flash, along with a host of the criminals he fights. Now Sonic must master his new powers and help send both the criminals and the Flash, back to where they came from. Enjoy! Rated M for death.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys, I've had this planned for ages, but I finally got around to it. The Sonic/CW Flash Crossover I've planned for so long. Here's the basic rundown;**

 **After detecting an anomaly in the city, Sonic and his team run into a man in scarlet-clad that can run as fast as lightning, calling himself the Flash, along with a host of the criminals he fights. Now Sonic must master his new powers and help send both the criminals and the Flash back to where they came from.**

 **Will it be easy? HA! Anything but. Please leave reviews and enjoy.**

 **Ch. 1: The Fastest Things Alive**

It was a beautiful August morning on the planet Mobius and Sonic was at Starbucks with Amy getting their morning caffeine fix. Since the last attack on Eggman went south and nearly got everyone killed, Sonic had finally developed a real connection to the pink hedgehog. Heck, he even introduced her to his family, but they weren't dating. At least, not yet. Anyway, right now, Sonic was recounting some of his exploits to Amy.

"So anyway, I was just out there in the middle of the abandoned temple. Out of nowhere, these ghosts pop up and try to kill me," he said, remembering Sandopolis Zone. "Only way I could keep them docile is by lighting torches all over the pyramid, but for some reason, they always blew out."

"Then what?" asked Amy.

"Well, then once I got out into the open, I ran headlong into some sort of giant golem," said Sonic. "I hit him with a spin attack, and blow his body apart, but he reforms and just comes jumping at me. So I do the best thing I can think of."

"Which was?" asked Amy.

"Easy. Draw him over to the quicksand pit behind me," he said, slurping on his coffee. "The guy had to have rocks for brains because he just jumped over me and straight down the pit. I swear I'm still feeling minor tremors from when he crashed and disintegrated."

"Whoa. Man, wish I could've been there," said Amy.

"Yeah well, the moral of the story is; Never go to Sandopolis. Worst zone on Mobius." said Sonic. Then his wristcom beeped. He checked it and saw it was Tails so he picked up. "Talk to me, partner."

"My sensors are picking up a dimensional disturbance in Station Square at 93rd and Collins." said Tails.

"93rd and- That's Gold Ring Jewelry. What do you think? Rouge?" he asked.

"Not likely. Rouge doesn't give off these sorts of readings," said Tails. "Either way, better get over there."

"I'm on it," said Sonic and he turned off the comms. "Yo Mike, I'll take my next coffee to go. I got work to do."

"Sure thing, Sonic." said the barkeep whom Sonic was tight with. Later, he arrived at the jewelry store and saw a sort of distortion in the air next to it. Then he heard glass breaking inside and the alarm going off. He looked in the window and saw a couple of guys with duffel bags and shotguns ready to shoot the people inside. Quickly, he broke through the window and rolled over to the door.

"Stop right there!" he said. Then as the men pointed their guns at him, out of nowhere, a bright red streak shot into the building and knocked all the men into a wall before it rocketed out. Sonic was dumbfounded. As were all the other people in the store.

"Was that you, Sonic?" asked a woman.

"No," he said.

"Well then, who was it?" asked the clerk.

"I dunno, but I'm gonna find out," said Sonic as he raced out of the jewelry store after the red streak.

"Sonic, where are you going?" asked Tails over the coms. "You're miles off the disturbance."

"Send your drones to investigate it. I've got another lead," said Sonic.

"Of what sort?" asked Tails.

"Attempted robbery in the store. Some sort of red streak handled things before I could even blink. Following him now." said Sonic.

"10-4, Blue Leader. Find out what he is. I'm sending the drones hunting," said Tails. Soon, Sonic had caught up with the blur which turned out to be a male Caucasian human in a crimson suit and mask with a lightning bolt on his chest along with a metal ring on his chest around it. Quickly, Sonic ran up next to him and started running backward.

"Hey Red! You stole my thunder back at that jewelry store. Ya know that right?" he asked. The man in red just looked at him dumbstruck and stopped. Quickly, Sonic screeched to a stop as well and walked up to him.

"Okay, what the hell are you supposed to be?" he asked.

"Are you serious? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog." he said, giving his classic "left fist out and right thumb aimed at his face" pose. The guy in the mask just got confused.

"You're who now?" he asked. Sonic was disappointed.

"Look, I'm not sure if you know this but I'm a world-class adventurer/hero/ladies' man," said Sonic. "So, if you'd like to tell me who you are and why you stole my gig back there, that would be much appreciated." The man in the mask smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"I'm the Flash," he said. Then Sonic got confused.

"The What-now?" he asked.

"Wait. Do you not know who I am?" he asked.

"Should I?" asked Sonic.

"What about Green Arrow?" he asked, but Sonic just shook his head. "Black Canary?" Another head-shake. "Firestorm?" Shrug. "Atom? Zoom?"

"Y'know, I was actually planning that, if I ever have kids, I was gonna name one of them Zoom, but aside from that, nothing."

"Okay, um…" said the Flash. "What about Supergirl?"

"I know a girl with strength insane enough to wield a giant hammer. Does that count?" asked Sonic.

"No."

"Well then, there's your answer. Sorry man," said Sonic.

"Hoo. Not as sorry as I am," said the Flash as he pulled off his mask to reveal his dark hair and brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Barry Allen, I'm the fastest man alive. I also think that I am in the wrong dimension."

"Makes sense. Multiverse is a pretty big place," said Sonic. "Look, wanna talk somewhere private? I got a base in the mountains. Just follow me."

"With pleasure," said Barry as he put his mask back on and roared off with Sonic towards Green Hill Zone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2: Metahumans**

Soon Sonic and Barry arrived at the old hanger Sonic and Tails had made their base after the war against Eggman. Sonic knocked on the door.

"Tails, open up," he said. "I brought the source of the disturbance." The door rolled open to reveal his two-tailed fox friend. Barry was just weirded out.

"Okay, this world is just too weird for me to handle," he said walking in. "Though I gotta say, this is a pretty impressive setup you got here."

"Uh, who's this exactly Sonic?" asked Tails.

"Name's Barry Allen. Calls himself the Flash," said Sonic. "He might be just about as fast as I am."

"How is that possible?" asked Tails.

"Pretty simple really," said Barry. "Well, not really. It's pretty complicated, but-"

"Yeah, look, Barry, I'm a busy guy, so if we could just make this fast…" said Sonic, pinching his eyes.

"Right, sorry. Um, back in my world, there's this big laboratory with a particle accelerator attached, which admittedly, was awesome," said Barry. "But then on the night of the accelerator's activation, it blew up and released a wave of dark matter."

"But that's just theoretical," said Tails.

"And how theoretical am I?" asked Barry.

"A human in a red suit that can run fast enough to jump between dimensions?" asked Sonic. "Yeah, that's pretty weird."

"My team calls people like me meta-humans actually," said Barry.

"Catchy," said Tails. "So how exactly did you get your powers?"

"Well, the night the accelerator exploded, I was struck by lightning," he said.

"And you survived?" asked Sonic.

"Amazingly, yeah," said Barry. "Anyway, after I woke up a nine-month coma, I got a handle on my powers and made a name for myself as a superhero."

"So are there any other meta-humans?" asked Sonic.

"Oh, a few," said Barry. "But most of them are just trapped back on my world. At least, I think so."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3: Threats of Two Worlds**

Then Shadow rode in on his motorcycle.

"Sonic, we got a problem in the city," he said. "The people at the bank are tearing each other apart."

"What? Why?" asked Sonic.

"Sounds like one of those metahuman convicts I was telling you about," said Barry, putting his mask back on.

"Who?" asked Sonic.

"Roy Bivolo," said Barry. "Calls himself Rainbow Raider."

"Lame name," said Tails.

"Don't look at me, my friend Caitlin came up with it," said Barry.

"What does he have to do with the hullabaloo at the bank?" asked Sonic. "What are his powers?"

"He can control peoples' emotions by looking at them," said Barry. "Most often used; he can enhance peoples' anger to the point where they want to murder people."

"And since most Mobians have powers anyway, something tells me we're looking at a massacre here," said Tails.

"Not on my watch," said Sonic. "Shall we, Flash?"

"Let's go, Sonic," said Barry before the two rocketed out the door toward the city. Soon enough, they were standing on top of the bank to see people fighting out their way out of the building.

"So who are we looking for here?" asked Sonic.

"That's him," said Barry, pointing to a person with sunglasses and a large trenchcoat walking away carrying a few large cash bags.

"Got a plan?" asked Sonic.

"Take him down," said Barry. "Don't look him in the eyes."

"Sounds easy enough," said Sonic as he jumped off the roof and landed perfectly. Then he whistled. "Yo! Rainbow Raider!" Bivolo just removed his glasses and looked back at Sonic, who quickly whipped out a hand mirror and held it in front of his face, redirecting Bivolo's rays back at him, and making him fall to the concrete. Barry ran down next to him surprised.

"You just made him whammy himself," he said amazed. "Where did you get that mirror?"

"I always carry it," said Sonic, slipping the mirror into his quills. "You think I got this handsome as a fluke?"

"Well no, but now we're gonna need to restrain him and make sure he can't use his powers," said Barry. "Any ideas?"

"I have a few," said Sonic, pulling out a ring. "This power ring is used for prisoners in Zone Jail: an interdimensional prison in a pocket universe for convicts across the Multiverse. Slap it around their necks and all their powers are nullified."

"Nice," said Barry. He then took the ring and snapped it around Bivolo's neck. Then he pulled a pair of handcuffs off his belt and chained him. Sonic looked around and was happy to see that the people had returned to normal. But then he saw something too painfully familiar in the air; a fleet of Buzz-Bomber robots, all aiming their laser stingers and machine guns at him and Barry, and Eggman in front in his Egg Mobile. Sonic knew he couldn't risk revealing who Barry was to everyone there, especially not Eggman, so thinking fast as always, he swept his feet under Barry's legs and kicked him away, before he quickly regained traction.

"What the hell, man!?" he asked.

"Well, I hate to freak you out, Flash, but my arch-nemesis just decided to show his ugly mug," said Sonic, pointing to the fleet. Barry looked up and was actually terrified.

"What is that?" he asked.

"That, my red friend, is the fruition of my arduous labor," said Eggman as he hovered down. "So Sonic, who exactly is your new ally here?"

"This, Doctor, is the Flash," said Sonic. "And we're about to kick your ass."

"We'll see about that," said Eggman as he snapped his fingers. "Moto Bugs! Buzz Bombers! Attack!" Then a gang of Moto Bug robots roared up and surrounded the two speedsters.

"You ever fight robots before?" asked Sonic.

"I fought a hacker controlling a swarm of robot bees back on my world, but they were normal sized and just super-poisonous," said Barry. "Call her the Bug-Eyed Bandit." Sonic was about to say something about the name, but he thought for a moment beforehand.

"Okay, that one's actually pretty good," he said. "Did she have like weird glasses or something?"

"Sorry, can we maybe talk about the bad guys behind their backs _after_ we survive this?" asked Barry.

"You just have to suck the fun out of everything, don't ya?" asked Sonic. "Whatever." Quickly, the two zipped around, punching, kicking and spinning their way through the robot bugs. Then a big horde of them started barreling down toward them, in front of Eggman. Barry smirked as he started running around in circles. Sonic was curious so he joined him in running.

"Uh, what are you doing?" he asked over the wind of running.

"One of my cooler powers," said Barry. "If I run fast enough, I can build up enough kinetic friction to actually throw a lightning bolt from my hand at my opponents."

"You can throw lightning?!" asked Sonic amazed. "I gotta learn that technique, dude!"

"Abso-freakin'-lutely," said Barry. Then he stopped running and turned so fast that a huge yellow and red lightning bolt shot from his hand, zapping through most of the robots up to Eggman, electrocuting him as the robots exploded.

"Sweet," said Sonic as he cracked his knuckles. "Now allow me to show you one of my favored techniques. I call it the Spindash." Then he curled up and started spinning at insane speeds.

"No-no-no-no-no-no! Sonic please, let's just talk about this!" pleaded Eggman.

"Yeah, not falling for that again," the hedgehog said as he shot toward Eggman's pod and knocked it away.

"CURSE YOU, SONIC!" Eggman yelled as he was catapulted away. Then Sonic landed near Barry, who was smirking at him.

"Well now, hopefully, your friends have a way to keep these guys restrained," he said, looking at Bivolo.

"We just need to keep that collar on him and we'll be fine," said Sonic. "Any old prison will be fine, but yeah a cell strong enough to hold him would be nice. Any ideas?"

"Back on my world, we have a special pipeline and separate wing in a maximum-security prison for these guys," said Barry. "Here, I don't even have a clue where to start."

"Then you're lucky I have one," said Shadow, who had just rolled up on his bike. "G.U.N. has been working on special containment cells to keep super-powered beings like Bivolo here in check. He's let Tails borrow a few for testing."

"Well then, I'm sure Rainbow Raider here will be more than willing to be the first guinea pig," said Sonic, slinging the unconscious crook over his shoulder. "Race you back to the hangar, Flash?"

"I'll give you a three-second head-start," said Barry. Sonic smirked as he started running, slow at first but faster as he got farther out. Unfortunately, Flash was obviously much, much faster as he shot past Sonic with no problem. Sonic looked around and finally saw a boost panel on the ground nearby. He quickly hit it and he and Barry were neck-and-neck as they raced toward the hangar.


End file.
